From the prior art, for example from the document FR 2 988 015, a liquid-dispensing device is known that comprises a flask, a dispensing end piece provided with a liquid-dispensing opening and a removable cap protecting this opening. The protective cap comprises an absorption pad, made in such a way that residual liquid is absorbed by the pad, thus making it possible to limit the subsequent administration of contaminated residual liquid.
It has been found that, during the process of mounting the absorption pad inside the protective cap, particles originating from the pad can be generated, notably by friction occurring during the manipulation of the pad on the protective cap. Now, these particles can be the source of product contamination, or even of the administration of particles to the eye. Furthermore, these particles are likely to build up in different parts of the device, for example by being deposited on the absorption pad, inside the device, with the risk of creating a malfunction of a non-return valve, or even in a device assembly white room, a room in which the rate of particles present inside is the subject of regulations and controls.